Innocence
by Ally-Cat Loves Cookies
Summary: Bruce and Tony are the best of friends, growing even closer by the day. But after an arguement, they go their separate ways. When Bruce gets kidnapped as a test subject for a revolutionary's mad experiments, will Tony honor that bond and come to his rescue? And if so, will it be in time?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, all you people! I was listening to my iPod and the plot for this story just kind of came together in my mind. Starting off with lots of fluff, so enjoy and review! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. If I did, Science Boyfriends/ Brony Stanner would be canon._

Pepper sat on the edge of her chair, tapping her pen against the tabletop anxiously. She cast yet another furtive glance at the antique clock across the room. It had been two hours. Two hours of peace, quiet, and no distractions from her work. No fire alarms set off, no emergency evacuations from Stark Towers. Yes, it was quiet.

She narrowed her eyes. It was _too_ quiet.

Placing her pen and paper back on the table, she got up and strode towards the elevator. The boys were fine, she told herself. Why was she so worried? Maybe for once, their experiments were going according to plan.

"Jarvis, which lab are the boys in?"

"Floor 87, first door on the left."

"Floor… eighty…seven…" she mumbled while looking for the right button. "Ah! Got it." The elevator flew into action, sending Pepper's stomach through the floor. "God, I hate this thing." The elevator Tony and Bruce designed was 350% faster. However, it was not 350% safer, which was what Pepper really cared about.

"Ugh," she moaned, clutching her stomach as the elevator stopped. Stepping out of the death trap, she stopped to listen.

"No, you forgot to adjust for the new energy levels of the arc reactor." That had to be Tony.

A sigh was clearly audible. Bruce. "Tony, I told you, you're the expert on arc reactors. You said you'd handle adjustments while I focused on the antiproton capacitator. "

"_**No**_, you said you'd-"

"Boys!" Pepper decided it was time to step in before Tony said something stupid. "Just relax, take a breath and…" she stopped, staring slack-jawed at the monstrosity they were creating. Ten feet tall, at least seven or eight arm-protruding-things sticking out of the sides, and in the center, a massive arc reactor similar to the one in Tony's chest. Taking a moment to regain her composure, she continued. "And tell me what the hell you two think you're making."

Tony gave an evil lopsided grin and put his right arm around Pepper, using the left to add extra zest to his words by demonstrating his story.

"As you know, Pepper, I am kept alive by the miniature arc reactor in my chest. Designed, of course, by me. And once I realized palladium wasn't a safe enough power source-"

"You mean when it was killing you, which you conveniently forgot to mention the entire time it was happening?" Pepper snapped.

"Ah, details, details. Anyways, after I discovered the issue with palladium, you must remember that I created a new element. In my garage. In less than a day. Because, you know, why not?" Bruce rolled his eyes in the background. Without even looking, Tony quickly pointed at the scientist and said with an attitude "Hey, I felt that eye-roll, Banner. Your blasé actions do nothing to lessen the pure awesomeness of me." That earned a smirk from the generally somber Bruce.

"Get to the point, Tony." Pepper insisted.

"So, as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, I discovered a new element, vibranium. This is what now powers the arc reactor snuggled between my beautifully sculpted pecs. Certainly, you remember those as well." He winked at which Pepper gave him a prompt slap on the arm. "Ow. Was that really necces-"

Bruce interrupted. "Long story short, this new element powers the arc reactor better than ever. So, we thought we'd create a power plant designed to run on the vibranium and see where that goes. Potentially, this could power up the whole city if we get it right. But for now-"

Tony cut back in. "For now, we're using it to power Stark Towers for a couple weeks while we run more tests. Not to say we won't have auxiliary power ready in case this doesn't hold, but this is the primary power outlet for the building once we finish it."

"_And_ once we create another supply of the vibranium." Bruce countered. " Tony used it all up in his new battery."

Tony feigned a look of shock and offense. "Excuse me for using what tools I had to stay alive, I just thought maybe I could be useful-"

"All I'm saying is you could have saved a little to-"

"I mean, I was pretty useful in that battle with the Chuitari, if I do say so myself-"

"I wouldn't know, I was kind of a giant green rage monster at the time-"

"Well, I-"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Pepper screamed. Both boys dropped silent and stared at the reddening face of a Miss Pepper Potts.

Collecting herself and tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear, Pepper cleared her throat and continued. "I think it is an excellent idea. Continue working if you wish, but Tony, don't push Bruce so far as to transform, and Bruce, please don't transform if possible. This seems to be the first idea you boys have had that doesn't have a 90% chance of exploding, and I would like to at least give the contractors a week of rest before calling them in again." Pivoting on her heel, she strode out of the room determinedly, feeling very much like a babysitter underpaid and overstressed. The two boys always seemed too volatile to be put together. Surely they'd kill each other in a matter of time. But just as she stepped into the elevator, shaking her head, she heard faint whispers from the other room.

"Hey, Bruce, did you see the color her face turned when she thought you were going to hulk out?"

"Her? Your face when she screamed was priceless!"

As the pair continued snickering and recounting the best moments of the last conversation, Pepper smiled. Maybe these two were good for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, everybody! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I received a question regarding whether Tony and Bruce were going to be just friends or more in this, and truth be told, I'm not quite sure yet. For now, I figure I'll let people read into it what they want while I think about it. Thanks again, and remember to review!_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers do not belong to me. At all. Whatsoever. I'm just lucky enough to borrow them._

_Warning: Foul language. Will continue to have such language for the rest of the story, so don't be surprised._

"Ahem."

Bruce cocked his head slightly to the left. Wind tousling his rich chocolate curls, a faint smile played on his face. It had been a long time since anyone had been concerned enough about his well-being to risk approaching him when he was in a mood like this. Then again, he thought, he had never known anybody quite like Tony Stark.

The billionaire of mention took a step forward to sit next to his friend on the edge of the roof of Stark Towers. For him, what was revolutionary was the fact that he felt confident in calling Bruce a friend, even to himself. Other than Pepper, Bruce was the only person Tony felt really deserved that title. Not to say he wasn't fond of the other Avengers or the agents at SHIELD, but there was something special in the relationship between him and Bruce. Something he just couldn't put a finger on. Nobody, not Happy, not Rhodie, and not even Pepper had that same something (although, he thought, Pepper had a few special things of her own…). Which, of course, is why Tony was so worried about Bruce.

"So, you come here often?" Tony asked awkwardly, unsure of how to breach the topic of that day's events without riling Bruce up.

"Tony… I have to go." Bruce looked down at his hands, nervously wringing them. He hated that he always did that. It was a habit of his father's he'd picked up as a child, and Bruce wished he could eliminate every bit of his father from his genes.

Tony gave a weak smile. "You know, we've got over twenty bathrooms in Stark Towers. So no matter what time of day, you've always got a room available, complete with magazines, books, and even a television! God forbid you're ever in there long enough to need it, though."

Bruce exhaled slowly, trying to relieve the tension in his body. "You know that's not what I meant. I'm a danger to everyone around me. I just wish we hadn't had to find that out the hard way."

"Bruce, nobody blames you. You weren't in control, and you didn't mean to. Natasha will bounce back; she always does. Clint needs her to do all the hard jobs he's too lazy for. She'd never leave him hanging."

Bruce turned to look Tony in the eyes. His soft cocoa gaze had turned steely. "Do you think this is a joke? Natasha is in the hospital because of me, because I was stupid enough to think that the Hulk would act sweet and docile and help you guys take down the robots without any collateral damage. Because of my naïve faith, Natasha could die. Yet another life destroyed by the Hulk." Bruce turned away, trying to suppress the tears glistening in his eyes.

Tony grabbed Bruce on the shoulder and turned him back to face him. "Bruce, don't you say that. Don't you dare. Look, I may not be an expert on this whole comforting-a-friend-in-their-time-of-need thing, but I do know one thing. You are a good person, a hell of a lot better than me. Look at all the lives I've taken through Stark weapons! If you consider yourself bad after one mishap, what does that make me?"

Bruce shook off Tony's hand. "It's not the same."

"Yes it is!" Tony yelled. He was getting angry. "Why can't you see that?"

Bruce clenched his fists unconsciously. "Because it's not! You've never taken a human's life directly, with your own hands! And don't you dare say that it wasn't me, it was the Hulk, because you've made it a point to try and convince me to accept the Hulk as part of myself! That means _**I**_ almost killed Natasha! There's nobody to blame but me, myself and I!" His breathing was heavy, and he felt the Hulk crawl under his skin, aching to come out and rip Tony apart.

Collecting himself, he relaxed his fists and continued. "Tony, my decision is made." With that, he stood and began to walk down to the elevator.

Tony was livid. Without thinking, he yelled out to Bruce. "Fine! Run away! You always said your dad was a coward, but I never thought you'd be a chip off the old block!" Immediately after saying this, he regretted it.

Bruce stopped and clenched his fists again, pausing for just a moment before continuing towards the elevator. He stepped in and gave a quick glance over his shoulder, as if to say something, before the doors closed shut and Tony was alone.

He buried his face in his hands before looking up and giving a scream of exasperation. He laid on his back, feet dangling off of the roof, staring at the stars. After what felt like an eternity, He heard footsteps approaching him. Heels. Damnit.

"So, what brilliant comeback did you use this time?" Pepper sat cross-legged next to Tony, taking off her bright red heels and placing them next to her.

"I told him he was like his old man." Tony's voice sounded distant and pained.

Pepper scrunched her eyebrows. "They not have a great relationship?"

Tony scoffed. "They made me and my dad look like the freakin' Brady Bunch." He sat up and looked at Pepper. "I just… he said he wanted to leave. Go back to some third world country and isolate again. I got so angry hearing him talk shit about himself and just lost it."

Pepper tilted her head to the side, giving Tony a look. "Did you apologize?"

"What was I supposed to say? God, Pepper, this is why you do all the sensitive stuff. People just don't listen to me when it comes to this kind of thing and I just lose my patience." He sighed. "I told him that today wasn't his fault, that he was a good person, way better than me, and-"

Pepper cut him off right there. "Seriously? Did you tell him he was better than you?"

Tony gave a look of confusion. "Yeah, you know, that I'd killed people too, and if he thought he was bad, what was I, and-"

"So while trying to reassure your friend of his worth, you managed to make the conversation all about you?" Pepper looked frustrated. At Tony's gaping expression, trying to explain himself, she plowed ahead. "Tony, you can't say that when comforting people. It makes them feel guiltier, never mind that it brings their focus off of themselves and onto you. It's just… you don't say that."

Tony groaned. "Why are people so confusing? Computers don't worry about these things. They just do their jobs and get along happily. I like things better when I just got to be a selfish ass and before you started trying to make me 'a better person'."

Pepper smiled. "Look, why don't you go back there and apologize? It can't make things any worse. Just listen and let him talk for a while."

After a minute of pondering, Tony's face lit up. "Yeah, and maybe I can bring him some of that crappy tea he's always drinking! He says it calms him down, or whatever. Of course, the taste of that stuff would make any normal person stressed, but hey, most normal people don't mutate into green beasts when they're anxious, so who am I to judge?" He stood up and made a beeline for the elevator.

"Hey, Tony!" Pepper yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, this is still his choice. You can't make him stay if he doesn't want to."

Tony looked shocked. "You mean to suggest that someone would voluntarily move away to a place where I can't be found? Madness, Miss Potts, simply madness." With an evil grin, he shut the elevator doors and propelled down to the kitchen as fast as the little elevator could go.

About half an hour later, he was standing in front of Bruce's bedroom door, holding a pot of Bruce's favorite herbal tea. It would have been done faster, but Tony tried to make it himself first before surrendering the cooking to Pepper.

"Honey, I'm home!" he shouted. No reply. "Bruce?" Still nothing. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. You know I'm what could be described as a 'drama queen' and I got a little carried away. But hey, I brought some of that tea you like? I figured maybe you could show me how to drink it like the Buddhists of old, or whoever you used to live with in Asia." At the silence, Tony frowned. "Jarvis, where is Bruce right now?" Again, no response. Bruce being quiet, Tony could understand, but it was always worrying when Jarvis didn't respond. "Jarvis?"

Tony knew something was wrong. He knocked on Bruce's door forcefully. "Damnit, Bruce, let me in!" After another moment, he took a step back and kicked the door as hard as he could. It sprung open. He smiled quickly. He knew it was a good idea to build weak doorframes. He loved kicking them in for effect when he was angry.

"Bruce?" Tony walked in slowly, examining the room around him. Everything seemed in order; the papers on his desk in a neat pile, the bed made and clothes laid out for sleep. Everything was perfect. But no matter how clean everything seemed, Tony couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. Clearly there had been no Hulk out, or Tony would have heard. But what happened to Jarvis? Bruce was a nuclear physicist, not a computer programmer. There was no way he could have turned Jarvis off. And Jarvis was powered by an arc reactor similar to Tony's; even if something did go wrong with the vibranium power source, Jarvis would have alerted him before he lost power. Someone had to have hacked into the AI's mainframe, something very difficult to do. And then came the matter of Bruce's disappearance. Did he leave? Nothing appeared packed. But still, he could just buy new things on the way to the airport if he had to.

Tony was saddened by the fact that Bruce would even consider leaving without saying goodbye, although he'd never admit it out loud. _Yes, I'd been a jerk,_ Tony though as he walked towards the doorframe,_ but he still shouldn't have- _He froze.

Sitting upon the table by the door was a picture of Bruce's mother and him as a child. According to Bruce, it was the only one he had, and it was one of his treasures. He would never leave without it.

Tony's face grew dark. He knew what had happened, but couldn't seem to grasp it. They were the Avengers, they were untouchable! Nothing was supposed to happen to them! But the haunting truth lay before him.

Someone had kidnapped Bruce.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, you beautiful people! After I posted the last chapter, I was up all night thinking about this next chapter and I finally have the rest of the story planned out (which, considering the usual amount of forethought I put into things, is very impressive). Sorry it's a bit short, but I will update again soon! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers are not mine. I just enjoy appropriating them and putting them into life-threatening and angsty situations._

Throbbing. That was the first thing Bruce felt when he awoke. His head was pounding, as though his brain wanted to pop out of his skull. This was worse than his last hangover, which, considering he got it by out-drinking Tony in a contest, was pretty awful. Yeah, not one of his best ideas. With a groan, he opened his eyes slowly, shrinking back at the bright light shining down upon his face. He weakly tried to raise his head, but it felt as though filled with lead. Turning his head to the side, he saw the iron bands strapping his arms to the table he is laying on. _Wait a minute…_ he thought. _Why am I on a table?_ He struggled feebly for a moment before running out of energy. _God, what am I_ _doing here?_

"Ah, I see you have finally decided to rejoin us. I was worried that the serum might have been too potent." The smooth British voice came out of nowhere.

Bruce looked to the right to see a man in a white lab coat approaching the table. The man wore a wide grin upon his tanned face. His black hair was slicked back off of his face, and his dark eyes conveyed intelligence. He strode up to the table Bruce was attached to and began stroking his chin thoughtfully as he looked Bruce up and down.

"Well, you seem to be recovering nicely. Excellent, excellent. We need you strong and healthy, Dr. Banner. Anything less might throw off the experiments."

"What…experiments?" Bruce croaked. His throat was drier than the Sahara. And he would know; it was one of the first stops he'd made on the run from the government.

The mysterious scientist smirked. "On you, of course. Come now, don't tell me this is your first kidnapping and experimentation?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Happens less often than you'd think. Usually the Other Guy doesn't really feel up to it. Speaking of," he added, "how the hell did you get me here without him tearing you apart?"

"Well, it was actually very simple." The man looked off into the distance as though recalling a fond memory. "All I needed to do was access the AI's mainframe and shut it down remotely, to ensure your friend Mr. Stark was out of the way. Then, I just waited for you to enter your room and injected you with a sedative." Bruce nodded, the hazy memories becoming clearer. "That knocked you out quick enough. And then, of course, there was the serum. Oh, I must say, I felt so silly when I realized how to keep the Hulk out of the picture for as long as I needed. How simple an idea! How had none thought of it before me? It was right in front out my face the whole time!" He took a deep breath and looked down at Bruce. He lightly tapped his finger on Bruce's head, earning a low grunt from his victim. "Anyone with the patience to do their research knows that your transformations are triggered by stress, or, more specifically, adrenaline. Of course, the solution to prevent the Hulk from interrupting is to simply block the production of adrenaline!"

"Well, Mr.… well, I suppose I don't actually know your name, do I?"

The man thought about it for a moment. "You can call me… Phoenix."

"In that case, Phoenix, you should know I've investigated the possibility of adrenal gland removal. My blood is unique; there's no suitable replacement that could be used for invasive surgery like that."

Phoenix's eyes glinted with excitement and pride. "Did I say anything about invasive surgery? No, I didn't take out your adrenal glands; after all, I still need you to be able to turn into the Hulk. I just need to control when it happens."

"Then what the hell did you do to me?" Bruce racked his brain for any other possibilities to inhibit and control his adrenaline levels, but nothing came to mind.

Phoenix chuckled at Bruce's obvious confusion. "You see, my dear doctor, I am what you might call….multi-talented. In addition to programming and engineering, I am also an accomplished inventor and chemist. All I had to do was develop a serum that halts the production of adrenaline. It took quite a while, much longer than I'd hoped, but it is finally complete! Once you went under, I injected it into your bloodstream and gave it time to reach the kidneys. Now, you could say, your adrenal glands are sleeping. And they won't wake up until I give you another injection of the opposite use; the next shot will not only awaken your glands but put them into immediate action, forcing you to transform with or without your consent. In essence…I have tamed the Hulk." He looked giddy, like a child on Christmas day. _Ugh,_ Bruce thought. _More crazy scientists. Great job keeping them off my scent, SHIELD. _

"So," Bruce said quietly. "Now that you've got me under control, what do you plan to do with me?"

"Ah, it is a long story. Far too long for me to recount at the moment. For now, know this: by the time I'm done, you won't be alone anymore." His face grew serious and unfriendly. "Neither of us will."

With that, Phoenix walked to a nearby desk and filled avail with a clear liquid. He proceeded to return to Bruce and sanitize his arm.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Phoenix looked up at his prey. I still need time to prepare for the experiments. Until then, I think you could use a little extra rest and recuperation." He then inserted the needle into Bruce's arm and emptied it of its contents. Suddenly, Bruce's vision swam.

"Sweet dreams, Dr. Banner."

"What..." Bruce fell into unconsciousness before even finishing his thought.

Phoenix gently pushed a curly lock of Bruce's hair out of his face. "You'll need them."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! I'm back and here is the new chapter. Sorry for the wait, but it's been a very busy week. Remember, reviews make me spaz out in joy, so keep them coming!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers._

"I'm telling you, Bruce was taken." Tony glared up at Director Fury in a combination of anger and exasperation. Thor and Steve sat at opposite ends of the cold metal table and Pepper filled Bruce's usual seat beside Tony. Natasha remained in the hospital with Clint by her side.

Fury leaned over the table towards Tony, giving him a stern look. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. Do you have any proof? Or is it possible he just left?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Look, I may not have a signed note from an attacker explaining that he took Bruce, but believe me, I know it. Yes, he was pissed at me, and yes, I'm even willing to concede that he told me he wanted to leave. But if he did just get up and leave, what happened to Jarvis? Why didn't he pack any of his things? Especially the photo of his Mom and him? Come on, Cyclops, explain that."

Fury's face growing murderous, he took a moment to regain his composure. "Look, Tony," he said. "We've already assigned some of our best agents to check out the room and check for him on any recent flights out of country. We're looking, but don't you think you're jumping to conclusions? Dr. Banner can handle himself, or, rather, the Hulk can. Do you think the Hulk would have just let someone take Bruce without a fight? And even if Bruce was kidnapped, the Hulk would have escaped by now. He's probably just off trying to hide from his problems again. We'll find him."

Sitting back in his seat, arms folded, Tony muttered to himself, "Yeah, you better."

"For now, everyone stay on alert and be prepared for if we do need to take on a rescue mission," Fury said. "But until such a time where this mission is actually required, you are all dismissed." With that, Fury stormed out of the room.

After an awkward silence, Steve spoke up. "So, you really think Bruce is in trouble?"

Tony looked up. "I know he is."

"Well, that's good enough for me." Steve crossed his arms and smiled. At Tony's look of confusion, he continued. "Look, you know Bruce better than anyone. Sometimes, I think even better than he knows himself. So if you truly believe that he wouldn't have walked away and that he's in danger, I trust you."

"Yes, and I as well." Thor chimed.

With a wary look, Steve raised his hand to speak. "I am curious. What made him so mad at you?"

Tony's face grew dark. "I was an idiot, that's what."

Steve took a long look at Tony, and, realizing that he didn't want to talk about it, stood up and motioned to Thor. "Come on, big guy. Let's go grab a coffee."

Thor's face lit up. "Will there be the tarts which pop?" Steve cracked a grin and began arguing with Thor about which Pop-Tarts were best as they exited the room.

Tony continued to stare out at nothing, mulling over what he should have and could have done in his head. How could he have let Bruce get kidnapped? He should have followed Bruce down, apologized to him sooner. What was happening to him right now because of his stupid insult?

Pepper was always a good reader of people, especially when it came to Tony, and as she saw all of these thoughts float through his eyes, she grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, stop that. You know it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

His eyes glassy as he fought back tears, Tony lifted his head to look at Pepper. Guilt shone through his eyes, not only for this, but for everything he'd done. He'd always been able to bury his thoughts, shove them down and hope for them to come out in spurts of violence and alcoholism, but his heart was full. This was the straw that broke the camel's back, and he couldn't hide from his emotions any more.

His voice shaking, he slowly told Pepper his greatest fear. A fear that he'd never had to deal with before, because he never thought something like this would happen. After all, he was Iron Man; he was untouchable.

"What if… what if that was the last thing I ever get to say to him?"

Pepper shook her head and rested it gently on his shoulder, knowing he wasn't one for coddling. "I know you were upset, but you're usually much better at staying away from serious insults, particularly when it comes to father-son relationships. So what set you off last night? What made you say that to him? You've heard him be self-deprecating before."

Laying his head on top of hers on his shoulder, he sighed. "Pepper, I've known a lot of people in my life. I've been through a lot. He is the first person to really… really get me. Besides you, he's the only person I can honestly call a friend. This time, he was serious when he said he wanted to leave. He meant it. And after living with him for so long, I… I couldn't imagine life without him. I don't want to go back to life without him. I don't want to go to the science labs and not have him there to snark back at me. I don't want to go back to having no intellectual company who can carry on an entire conversation about whatever scientific crap Stark Industries is working on at the moment. I don't want to wake up and not have him there in the kitchen to criticize my laziness. You have to travel all over the world for work, Pepper, which I appreciate, but it means I can't always count on you to be here when I need someone to save me from myself. I don't want to be alone. Not again."

And so they sat there for what felt like an eternity, Pepper resting on Tony and Tony resting on Pepper. And in their silence, Tony realized that, for the first time, he didn't know what to do.

_Bruce_, Tony thought. _Where are you?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At that same moment, Bruce opened his eyes and looked around him at the empty science lab. Feeling more alone than he had in a long time, he shed a single tear.

_Tony, where are you?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey again! I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long; it's been quite a hectic couple of weeks. Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and especially those who review and favorite! I swear, nothing brightens up my day more than looking at my email and finding that even more people care enough about my stories to review or follow. Anyways, here is more Bruce and Tony angst! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I still do not own the Avengers or any of their characters._

At that same moment, Bruce opened his eyes and looked around him at the empty science lab. Feeling more alone than he had in a long time, he shed a single tear.

_Tony, where are you?_

"Is someone getting homesick, already?" With a smirk, Phoenix folded his arms across his chest and approached the table trapping Bruce. "I'm afraid you'll have to get used to your new home. You're going to be here for quite a while."

Bruce turned his head to look at Phoenix. "Mind telling me what I'm in for? I mean, it's the least you could do."

Phoenix simply shook his head as he opened a closet and pulled out a fresh syringe. "All will come in time, Dr. Banner. Or may I call you Bruce?"

"Dr. Banner is fine." Bruce retorted coldly. The only person who was allowed to call him Bruce was Tony. This lunatic hadn't earned the right.

"All right, then, Dr. Banner it is." He began to sanitize the crook of Bruce's right arm, humming softly as he went. The tune seemed achingly familiar to Bruce, but try as he might, he couldn't place it. But the tune was oddly compelling and warm. Bruce even found himself relaxing to its melody.

"What is that song you're humming? It sounds familiar." he asked softly.

Phoenix's eyes darted up from his work and looked at Bruce strangely. Bruce didn't know what to make of it. It was almost… affectionate? And yet, there was sadness behind it, and touches of anger. No, not anger, Bruce knew anger. This was fury. Blinding, passionate fury.

Then Phoenix blinked, and the look was gone. His glare resumed its usual cold and calm appearance. The look was so fleeting, Bruce wondered if he had just imagined it. Phoenix resumed his work and replied, "I believe the name was 'Sweet Violets'. Quite an old tune."

He picked up the needle and felt for Bruce's vein with his thumb, deciding where to enter the arm. "Now don't be alarmed, Doctor, but you will feel a small pinch in your arm as I draw the blood."

Bruce gave a weak smile. "Phoenix? You do realize I've had blood drawn before, right?"

"Proper bedside manner. I wouldn't want to make a bad impression."

As his blood was drawn, Bruce's mind wandered. He began following a small crack in the ceiling. "So, Phoenix, I gather you've done your research on me and my past. So why don't you fill me in on some of yours?"

Phoenix scoffed. "Why would I do that? I prefer having the advantage."

"Don't you think it might be a bit more exciting than the awkward silence that would otherwise fill the time where you're doing science and I'm, well, lying here?"

Phoenix appeared to think it over. With a roll of his eyes, Bruce insisted. "Look, I'm not stupid. You have no intention of letting me go after this. Either you'll do something to my memory so you won't get caught or, far more likely, you'll kill me. What have you got to lose?"

Phoenix turned to him with a guarded look. "What kind of things would you like to know?"

Bruce smiled. "Well, let's start with the easy stuff. You seem to be very intelligent and, as you put it, 'multi-talented'. So where did you go to school? What's your education?"

Turning back to his analysis of Bruce's blood, Phoenix began to speak. "I went to elementary school here in the United States, but moved to England for high school and college. I attended Oxford for biological studies and then began to pursue other subjects on my own. I found actual teachers… unnecessary. And life was so much easier without having to deal with the twits I was supposed to acknowledge as peers. "

Bruce was intrigued. "Well, that explains the accent. When did you move back here?"

"Fairly recently. I've only been in the States for about six months."

"Why'd you come back?"

Phoenix smiled. "For you, of course. I needed to start moving towards actual experimentation, and I couldn't do that without you."

Bruce scrunched his eyebrows together. "So I've always been your angle? All your planning has centered around me?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I told you that my plans are off limits. I prefer my patients in the dark."

"Fair enough," Bruce conceded. "Then what about your family?"

Phoenix noticeably stiffened. "I don't have a family."

Bruce's gaze softened. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"None of your business."

"Well, I understand what it's like to lose the people you love. You know about my mother, and-"

"Stop talking!" Phoenix snapped.

Bruce quieted down, seeing the sore spot he was poking at. Still, what did he have to lose? He pushed forward. "Did something happen to your mother, Phoenix?"

Phoenix turned around, fury raging through his eyes. "What did I say about talking!" He shrieked. Then he took a breath and composed himself. "No matter. It's time for another experiment. He began hooking Bruce up to a strange machine that didn't bode well for his well-being.

Phoenix turned with a sneer. "Let's see how your pain tolerance is."

Just as Phoenix flipped a switch, Bruce had only one thing to say. "Oh shi-"

His screams rippled through the lab until his voice broke and everything faded to black.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everybody who has been reviewing, faving, and following. It's an incredible feeling to know that people actually care about what you're doing. So thanks again, and I'm going to try to do daily updates to make up for the three week hiatus I took. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Neither the Avengers nor the beauteous cast of Criminal Minds belongs to me. (Don't get excited, there's just a reference.)_

Tony sat on the edge of the leather recliner, bouncing his leg in that irritating manner that Pepper hated. Every minute or so, he would check his watch anxiously, clearly waiting up for someone. _So this is what it feels like to wait for someone at a meeting… no wonder the shareholders are always so pissed at me._ Not that Tony planned to make a habit of being on time, but this was a special circumstance.

Just as he was preparing to let loose a slew of curse words, Steve and Thor stepped out of the elevator. Steve stepped forward to give Tony a handshake, never having grasped the fact that it was an outdated greeting unless you were at a business conference, but Tony shoved the hand aside.

"So what, did you take the scenic route? What part of 'I need to see you guys, get over here now' didn't you understand? It took you guys forever to get here!" His face was turning a powerful shade of red.

Taking a quick glance at Thor, who seemed equally confused, Steve took a step forward. "Tony, you - what do you call it… texted? - us seven minutes ago. Considering the fact that we were over in Albany, we made it here in record time, thanks to Thor's flying."

Thor gave the Captain a humble smile. "It was my pleasure. Anytime you find yourself in need of Mjolnir or I, simply ask and-"

"Guys! More pressing matters here than your little love-fest. We have a Hulk to find." Tony chose to ignore the Captain's retort on the time.

Thor took an assertive step forward.

"Man of Iron-"

"Tony."

"…Tony, you have heard more on the location of our missing ally?" Clearly, Tony had peaked the interest of both of his companions.

Tony turned away and strode towards the bar. "No, and that's the problem. SHIELD is going too slow." He began pouring himself a glass of Scotch. "Either of you two…?"

Steve shook his head. "Can't get drunk, Tony. I can't count how many times I've told you that."

Thor also declined. "I'm afraid I have no love for your mortal meads."

"Your loss."

Grabbing his drink, thinking for a moment, and then bringing the whole bottle, Tony rejoined the other Avengers by the couches, trying to relax into his seat. "Look, I know we haven't given SHIELD very long-"

"A day and a half." Steve pointed out.

"Fine, fine, a day and a half. But look, I can't just sit idly by, waiting for the phone to ring with news of Bruce. And honestly, I don't think Fury is taking this seriously. I think he assumes I'm just overreacting. I mean, come on, I may be a bit overdramatic-"

"I believe you mean a raging drama queen." Steve added thoughtfully.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, that too, but come on… have I ever been wrong before?" He stopped to think before amending, "Have I ever been wrong about Bruce before?"

"Tony, you don't have to convince us; we're on your side. Something definitely seems fishy, and Thor and I were just discussing how slow progress seems. But what do you want us to do about it?" Steve sat forward, giving Tony an intense look of trust. Tony visibly relaxed a little in his seat, knowing that at least someone agreed with him.

"Well, I think we ought to start trying to figure things out for ourselves. Take the clues we have, try to make a list of possible suspects. Kinda like that show, Criminal Minds? You know the one with that nerdy kid doctor, and Mandy Patinkin, and…"

Steve's eyes glazed over right around the bit where Tony said "that show". Shaking his head, Tony continued. "Never mind. It's not important. But my point is that we need to start investigating this thing on our own, see if we can make some headway. I mean, come on, the genius, the supersoldier, and the Norse God? We've got to be able to make some kind of headway."

Steve nodded in agreement. "I agree. Where should we start?"

"Well, there's motive. But there's only so many reasons someone would take Bruce."

"Experimentation, neutralization…" Steve began counting the reasons off on his fingers. "That's all I got."

Stroking his chin, Tony agreed. "But considering we haven't found a body, killing him is less likely. They would have gotten it over with fast. And it's not like he has access to much secret info worth torturing for. If they wanted that, they'd have taken me. And considering there hasn't been a Hulk out, he must be doing something to keep the Hulk under. My guess is experimentation."

"Okay," Steve said. "So probably a scientist of some sort. And he must have a background in computers; otherwise he wouldn't have gotten into Jarvis, right?"

"Right. Now, keep in mind, the only place where I have Jarvis' blueprints, which the guy would have needed to break into him in the first place, is in my Tower and SHIELD. The latter of course, was not by my hand. Pepper tends to trust a little easier than I do. My guess is the guys got it from SHIELD, because, and trust me when I say this, their defenses are child's play to hack. Even you could manage it."

Trying and failing to hide a hurt look, Steve continued on. "So the guy probably had an affiliation to SHIELD… Tony, I don't know, this is just a lot of guessing."

Tony looked like he was about to start Hulking out himself. "Look, Captain Crunch, we don't have much to go on! For now, we do what we can to guess, narrow it down, and investigate. If that nincompoop Rossi can do it, we can too."

Again, Steve looked thoroughly confused. Tony sighed in exasperation. The soldier really needed to catch up on modern entertainment.

Turning to the God in the room, Tony persisted. "Thor, you agree, with me, right?"

The deity looked up from his lap. "I do not understand, Captain Rogers… something seems 'fishy'? I simply cannot see the connection to aquatic animals to our situation."

As Steve launched into an explanation of the idiom, Tony groaned and stormed out. This was taking too much time, time that they didn't have. _Time that Bruce might not have_, he thought silently to himself.

"Jarvis, I know you may not be back to specs yet, but I'm going to need your help. We've got a lot of researching ahead of us."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, guys! Again, major thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and spending their time reading this! It means a lot. You are all beautiful, beautiful people._

_Disclaimer: Nothing that is awesome enough for you to recognize is mine._

_ God, I'm hungry. I really hope he feeds me soon. And I don't mean any of that nutrient supplement he's been pumping into me; I need real food. _Bruce gave a weak smile_. Figures that the one time I actually want to go out and gorge on about a thousand dollars' worth of food with Tony is the one time he's not here._

Bruce had found out the hard way that multiple shock treatments and pain tolerance tests, besides being excruciatingly painful, did a damn good job of working up an appetite. He supposed this was part of the universe getting revenge for all the lives he'd taken as the Hulk. Because, of course, being alienated from all of your family and friends, being feared and reviled by half the planet, and now being some insane scientist's plaything wasn't enough.

He sighed_. Karma's a bitch._

At that moment, Phoenix reentered the lab. At first glance, he seemed ever the cocky, arrogant, mentally unstable lunatic he'd always been. But then, as he approached Bruce to check his vitals, Bruce noticed something. Phoenix's eyes had just the slightest tint of red around them. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but being a doctor, Bruce had been trained to spot minor details like that.

"Hey," Bruce started. His voice was dry and weak, cracking ever so slightly with each word. "Are you okay? Your eyes look a little red."

Phoenix looked up, confusion in his eyes. Then, as realization dawned upon his face, he wiped his eyes not-so-slyly.

"I am fine, Dr. Banner. And believe me when I say that _**I**_ am not the person you should be concerned about."

Bruce scrutinized him for a moment before it hit him what had happened.

"You were…crying, weren't you?"

Phoenix's eyes flashed dangerously. "I said I was fine."

"No, you're not. What is it?"

"Why do you care?" Phoenix snapped. "I am torturing you for my experiments; what concern have you for my well-being?"

"I… I don't really know. Heh, I suppose it is a little odd for me to care, considering the circumstances. I really shouldn't give a damn. I should hate you and curse you and swear bloody revenge on you. Or at least, I would if bloody revenge was my thing. But somehow, I do care. So what is it?"

"…It is nothing of import." Phoenix continued to check Bruce's pulse and blood pressure. "What is of import are the levels I'm getting on your vitals. You're growing weak, Dr. Banner, and I need you strong."

Bruce mustered up enough energy to roll his eyes. "Ever consider that maybe actually feeding me or maybe giving me a break from this table might do me some good?" Phoenix offered no sign of acknowledgement. Undeterred, Bruce continued. "You know, my mom used to always say-"

"Please be quiet. You're throwing off my concentration." Phoenix muttered under his breath. He looked as though he'd just been reminded of some painful memory. Then, the gears began to turn in Bruce's head.

"So that's it, huh? Your mom?" Phoenix froze. "You seemed a little sensitive about the subject last time we talked, too. Is that what you were crying about?"

Phoenix looked up at Bruce, his eyes steely. He appeared unaffected on the outside, but it was clear that he was doing his best to hold back his emotions. "When I tell you to shut up, you do it."

"Is that what your mother used to tell you?"

CRACK!

The echo of the Phoenix's slap resounded throughout the lab for what felt like years. His hand had imprinted upon Bruce's face, the outline a bright, angry red. When Bruce turned back to look at his captor, he saw nothing but pure, unlimited rage, and for the first time since he was taken, Bruce was genuinely afraid of the man before him.

Phoenix leaned over the table, putting his mouth right next to Bruce's ear, his hot breath sending chills down Bruce's spine.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother like that. And don't you ever presume to know me." He took a step back and folded his arms tightly. "I loved her more than anything. Unfortunately, I wasn't lucky enough to spend most of my childhood with her, unlike you, you ungrateful swine. "

With that, Phoenix turned on his heel and strode toward the door. Just before he exited, he stopped and turned his head to the side.

"You are luckier than you know, Doctor. Consider that."

As the doors whooshed shut on the other side of the room, Bruce began to think. Something seemed familiar about Phoenix. Something Bruce couldn't put his finger on. He thought and thought, but he simply couldn't figure it out.

_Perhaps some part of me just identifies with him on the level of crappy childhoods. _He pondered that for a minute_. No, no that's not it. What is it about him…?_

He sighed. _Either way, I need to get out of here before he loses it and does something serious, something irreversible. God, Tony. I need you. Can you hear me?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Miles away in Stark Towers, Tony sat across from a computer, dozing off in the middle of research. His face contorted as nightmares played through his mind. He saw images of Bruce beaten, bloody, battered, and limp on a table. He groaned. "No…no…"

He saw himself in front of a gravestone with a bouquet of white roses. Then, from the back of his mind he heard a voice. Bruce's voice.

"Tony…Tony… I need you…. I _**need**_ you…"

"TONY!"

"No!" Tony sat up straight, his eyes wide open in fear.

"Tony, are you all right?" Steve grabbed the billionaire's shoulder and squeezed it tight. Taking a breath, Tony collected himself again. He looked up slowly at the Captain, pain on his face so obvious it could have been written in Sharpie.

"Cap… we gotta find him."

The supersoldier nodded his head sharply. He sat down and joined Tony at the computer desk as they continued to do research into Bruce's past, SHIELD's affiliates, and everything inbetween.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, all you people! So, remember when I said a few chapters ago that I would start trying to write daily? Yeah, that __**SOOOOO**__didn't happen, and for that, I apologize. I took a break after a loss in the family, and Just as I was all ready and psyched to write again, my computer broke down and it took me FOREVER to find the files again. I do promise, however, to try and write more frequently now that I'm back on a regular schedule. The story ending is beginning to come together! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for the wait. Love and warm cookies to all of you, and remember to review!_

_ Disclaimer: The Avengers continue to be owned by someone other than me. If the owner of Marvel somehow stumbles upon this, please don't sue. They're all yours. You lucky, lucky man._

"Tony, we've got the matches. Only three guys fit the profile we're looking for."

Tony lifted his head up inquisitively. "Only three?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Steve looked over the list again. "Unless your computer is wrong, which I somehow doubt, then yes, only three. It would appear that being a world-class computer hacker, having connections to SHIELD, and having a background in science great enough to possibly figure out how to subdue the Hulk, something which I would add neither you nor Dr. Banner were able to accomplish, is not exactly common."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Of all the times to develop a sense of sarcasm…" He scoffed and set down his tools. After falling asleep at his computers with nightmares for the third time, Steve and Thor managed to convince Tony to spend some time tinkering with Jarvis to help get the AI working at full capacity and to give Tony some time to collect his thoughts. But after around five or six hours, Tony started losing his focus again. The news of a few suspects were just what he needed to get back on his game.

"Well, lay it on me. What've we got?" He picked himself up off the floor and grabbed the half-empty bottle of scotch that lay next to him.

"See for yourself." Steve said as he pushed the reports towards Tony. The billionaire merely raised an eyebrow, showing no sign he intended to take the offering from Steve's hands.

"What the…" After a moment, realization dawned upon the supersoldier. "Seriously? Bruce is out there being subjected to God knows what and you're too good to be _handed_ the files that might help crack the case? Can't you just suck it up and take the stupid files?"

A confident voice behind them chimed in."No, but you can certainly hand them to me."

Both men turned around to find none other than a determined-looking Pepper Potts scrutinizing them.

A small smirk played across her lips as both men stared silently, unsure of what to say. "What, do I have cooties or something? Give me the list for Tony."

Steve cocked his head to the side irritably towards Tony. "What happened to keeping it between you, me, and Thor?"

Tony gave a small shrug back. "I didn't tell her. After we met with Patchy the Pirate back at SHIELD, she said she was headed off to France for a few important meetings and dinners. I figured she'd be gone for at least a few weeks."

"Hello? You realize I'm standing right here and I can hear everything you're saying?" After a moment of awkward silence, she shook her head and sighed. "Look, my meeting had to be canceled; the Prime Minister's mother caught a bad strain of pneumonia, and he decided to postpone the ceremonies. So I hightailed it back here and had Jarvis fill me in on the Jet."

"Damn AI…" Tony mumbled.

Suppressing an eye roll, Pepper grabbed the files out of Steve's hand and began flipping pages.

"On another topic, where is Thor?" Just as the words escaped Pepper's mouth, the demigod strode through the doors and, eyes lighting up at the sight of Pepper, charged forward with a hug awaiting.

"The Lady Potts returns! How was your trip to the land of Thrance?"

Weaseling out of his tight grip, Pepper smoothed her shirt. "Good to see you too, Thor. My trip was fine, although I'm pretty sure you mean France."

Thor shrugged his broad shoulders. "Your geography matters little."

"Thor?" Steve ventured. "Did you get the files all set up?"

"Indeed I did!" The man's triumphant grin was infectious; it was hard for anyone, even Tony to stay gloomy around this guy. "The man in the walls and the ceiling-"

"Jarvis," Tony added.

"-yes, Jarvis, he helped me load all of the files into the main computer, so now we can see them in the air as Tony prefers."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Jarvis, bring up the files." Tony ordered.

"Yes, sir. Which shall we start with?" Jarvis responded.

Rolling his eyes, Tony made a flourishing gesture with his hands. "Whatever your mechanical heart desires, just bring it up."

"As you wish, sir. And may I add that I am ever so glad that you don't have to make do with such a simple 'mechanical heart' as I do…. Oh, scratch that."

Ignoring the faint smirk creeping across Steve and Pepper's faces, Tony stepped forward to address the images being brought up in front of him.

"Tony, meet suspect number one: Andre Rustikov." Steve announced. "Tech genius from Russia, got caught by SHIELD for poking his nose where it didn't belong. After deciding he wasn't as dangerous as they thought-"

"Otherwise meaning he could be swayed to help with money," Pepper added.

"-they kept him on for a bit to help catch other hackers. They let him go a few years back and last reports put him living in luxury in Moscow."

Tony furrowed his brow tightly. "What's the science background? It takes more than a computer program to keep the Hulk quiet."

Pointing to a small blurb floating by Andre's rather intimidating mug shot, Steve continued. "Well, nothing remarkable about him science-wise, but his brother was a major player in the Soviet science community."

Tony took a step back to assess the information in front of him. His steely gaze revealed nothing of his thoughts, putting the others slightly on edge. After a few moments, Steve hesitantly called up the next set of images.

"Next is Caleb O'Malley, a 72 year old Irish scientist who worked with SHIELD for fifteen years before being quietly dismissed."

That got Tony's attention. "Reasons?"

"The public story is that he needed a break for health reasons. However, with the help of Jarvis, we cracked a few extra files. These documents insist the real reason is for inhumane treatment of prisoners via experimentation. Details are fuzzy, but even by SHIELD standards, it wasn't good. "

Pepper looked stunned. "And they just dismissed him quietly and let him go?"

Thor nodded in agreement. "I agree with the Lady Potts. Is this not the type of action that would get one locked away as a punishment?"

Tony stepped forward. "This guy was a big player in SHIELD. Imagine all the company secrets he could leak. Put him in prison and he'll tell every soul within a mile what he knows. Easier to just let him go and pay him to keep quiet. SHIELD doesn't really care about justice, not when put up against its own secrets. If they really thought their privacy was in danger, they'd just as soon kill all of us before let anything big slip."

Everyone quieted down for a moment, absorbing the reality of what Tony had said. However, Tony didn't have time to waste crying over SHIELD's influence; he had to save Bruce.

"Who's the third guy?" Tony said quietly.

"Well, I don't think he's really much of a suspect, the guy has a clean record. I really think we should focus on Rustikov and O'Malley inst-"

Tony snapped. "Did I ask who you thought was the most likely? You told me there were three possibilities, and I'm not prepared to ignore one just because his record's a little bit nicer. Every creep starts somewhere."

Wary of Tony's temper, Steve sighed and brought up the last profile. "This man is Phoenix Walters. He consulted with SHIELD a few times over the past six months. He graduated from Oxford on a complete scholarship with honors and specialized in biology, anatomy, and chemistry. He is also known for creating a few innovative computer programs, some of which SHIELD is preparing to integrate into their systems in the next year or so." Tony looked intrigued, much to Steve's dismay. "Look, Tony, this guy has been nothing but helpful to SHIELD. Every article Jarvis found on him was positive. The only reason I even brought him up is because he fit the profile. Nothing weird about this guy."

The billionaire had tuned out his friend long ago. Now, as he stared at the picture of the scientist, he frowned. Something about those eyes was familiar. Something just felt… off about this guy.

"What's his background?"

Steve looked confused. "Like I said, went to Oxford, majored in –"

"No, I mean before that." Tony retorted.

"Tony, what does this have to do with –" Pepper started.

"Just answer me!"

Steve looked at the pictures and articles in front of him. Then, a concerned frown stole across his features. He took the papers from Pepper and began to flip through them. "Tony… there's nothing here. No records before Oxford."

The inventor raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't feel even a _little_ suspicious to you?"

A crease formed between Pepper's eyebrows. "Tony, just because the internet doesn't have every moment of his life on file doesn't make him a criminal."

Tony spun on his heel to face her. "Really? Someone who fits the profile, has no record whatsoever of their past even though they're apparently smart enough to get a free ride through Oxford and get their systems put into SHIELD to protect their biggest secret has no reason to be suspected? No, let's just focus on the Russian who hasn't left Moscow in years, or maybe on the seventy-year-old Irish immigrant so mentally unstable that he should have been in Girl, Interrupted."

"Tony…" Pepper said cautiously.

"I'm just telling you that this is the guy. I don't know how I know, but I know." For the first time in days, his gaze softened. His mask of confidence and self-assurance had begun to crack, showing the fear and guilt stewing beneath. Pepper knew he couldn't continue like this for long.

Thor cleared his throat, having been mostly silent through the entire process. "I trust the Man of Iron. No mortal seems to have as excellent a grasp on these concepts, or on the Doctor, as he, and if he believes this 'Phoenix' to be responsible, I shall support him." Tony nodded at the god in thanks.

"Alright, I'm willing to pursue this lead if Tony really feels it's the best one." The captain said.

Pepper took a breath. "Well, I suppose that means I'm in, too. Where do we start?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Howdy! I know I've been keeping you waiting, so without further ado, here's chapter nine! And once more, a great big thank you to everyone who has been reading, following, and especially reviewing! Hugs for all of you!_

_Disclaimer: Yep. They're still not mine._

"Rise and shine, Dr. Banner! It's a bright, shiny new day!" Phoenix's cheerful voice rang out like a bell, shocking Bruce awake.

With a faint groan, Bruce's eyes flitted open. The ceiling's intense lights nearly blinding him, he threw up an arm to cover his face. After a moment for his eyes to adjust, he slowly dropped his arm to his side and sat up.

"Yeah, bright is certainly the word for it." Bruce snapped.

_It's one thing to torture me and drug me, but turning the lights on high just as he wakes me up? That's just cruel. Thank God I could block the light with my arm. Wait a minute…. My arm?_

Throwing his gaze downwards towards the table he'd been forced to call home, he quickly realized that all of his restraints had been released. Rubbing his bruised wrists, he scanned the area in front of him and saw the door to the outside unguarded. He quickly stood up and sprinted towards the exit as fast as his weak legs would take him. His heart pumping, he grabbed the handle of the door just as a small click was sounded behind his head.

"Slow down there, Brucie. I'm not quite finished with you yet."

Turning around slowly, Bruce found a small handgun cocked and pointed at his head by a smiling Phoenix. His grin only grew wider as Bruce put his hands in the air, the tiny glimmer of hope he'd had only moments ago smothered by a cloud of disappointment and fear.

Lowering his gun to his hip, Phoenix gave a light chuckle. "You didn't really think I was going to let you go that easy, did you? No, I have even more exciting activities planned for the two of us. Here," he pointed the gun down a small hallway Bruce hadn't noticed before, "why don't we head down that way?"

Bruce plodded down the hall dejectedly with Phoenix right behind him, gun always at the ready.

"You do realize the gun is unnecessary, right?" Bruce ventured. "After all, you're well-rested and fit to fight and run. Even if I wanted to escape, I wouldn't make it ten feet before you reached me."

With a light shrug, Phoenix replied "This just makes it all a bit simpler. After all, I've got places to go, people to see, innocence to feign. Why take the risk of injuring myself and having to come up with an explanation when I can just as easily use a gun? Nasty things, I'll admit," he made a face, "but effective they are. Oh, stop here." Standing in front of Bruce was a large, transparent wall with steel reinforcements and a massive steel door. Turning around, he saw as Phoenix typed in a four number code into a small keypad. _One-nine-four-eight_, _one-nine-four-eight, _Bruce noted.

The keypad suddenly lit up green and the heavy door swung open, revealing a large room devoid of color or furniture. Glancing behind him, Bruce's breath hitched as Phoenix motioned for him to enter. His gaze once more focused on the cage clearly designed for the Hulk, he took a gulp of air and entered.

With a smash, the door closed behind him. His shoulders slumping in defeat, Bruce slowly turned around to find Phoenix typing codes in a small control panel beside the door. Looking around the room, he found no hope for escape. No other doors, no windows, not even a freakin' crack in the walls for Bruce to work on. Sighing, he sat down on the ground, crossed his legs, and began to meditate the way he'd been taught during his first trip – or should he say his first escape – to Thailand.

"You know, you're really quite fascinating." A cheerful voice from behind the wall found its way to Bruce's ears. "Most people, once released from restraints binding them to a bed for days, they take it upon themselves to stretch their legs, try to make an escape plan, maybe even beg for mercy. But you? No. You decide you're going to take this newfound freedom and sit on the floor and meditate. Really, I'm very impressed. Your self-resignation is admirable."

His eyes remaining closed, Bruce shrugged his shoulders slightly. "What can I say? I'm not exactly the definition of normal."

A light chuckle flowed from Phoenix's lips. "No, I suppose that's very much true. But being normal is quite overrated. I never found myself yearning for it. You see, you and me… we're like kindred spirits. Both outcasts with incredible gifts and the potential to change the world! Granted, your green… friend is initially a bit more formidable from my brainpower, but, as you see, brain over brawn."

"That's not the only similarity, is it? Both of us without mothers…" Bruce could feel Phoenix's eyes turn to look at him. He figured they were getting to the final stages of whatever Phoenix wanted before getting rid of him, and since there was no way in hell Bruce could win in a physical showdown, this might be his last chance to bring out the only weapon he had; Phoenix's vulnerability about his mother. "And my father wasn't exactly 'Dad of the Year'. But my mother… she had this beautiful voice. Sang me to sleep every night. At least, before… before her accident."

Phoenix snapped his head back down to his typing. "Accident is certainly an interesting way to describe it. Your father, beating her to death in their home? Spilling her blood in a drunken rage? Yes, quite an _accident_."

Bruce turned about to look at his captor. He appeared stiff, muscles clenched, as though he were trying to suppress something. Odd, the way he spoke about Bruce's mother's death with such passion and anger. "Well," he said, keeping a careful eye on Phoenix, "I forgave him a long time ago for that. Holding onto all that anger… there's no use for it. They've both been dead for a long time now, and staying angry isn't going to change anything. Forgiveness is a virtue, and one I think you might want to give a shot."

A fire burning beneath his gaze, Phoenix marched up to the glass and stared into Bruce's eyes. "Who are you to teach me about virtue?"

"I'm just saying that –" Bruce froze.

As noted when Bruce first met Phoenix, he possessed dark brown eyes. But only now, as Bruce stared right into them, did he notice a bright blue stripe through Phoenix's left eye. Now to most people, this would have meant nothing. But to a doctor, it meant heterochromia in the iris, most likely Waardenburg syndrome… an incredibly rare genetic defect.

How could he not have seen it before? He knew that straight black hair, he knew that pointed nose, and he certainly knew those eyes. Eyes that would tell him everything was going to be okay, eyes that sang him to sleep with a soft melody of "Sweet Violets."

"Oh my God…" Bruce muttered.

"What are you stammering about now?" Phoenix glared at Bruce, his impatience getting the better of him.

"The woman killed that night wasn't just _my_ mother, was she?"

A dark smirk crawled across Phoenix's face. He stood up to his full height and folded his arms lazily across his chest.

"Hello, little brother."


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm so glad people are still excited to read this! You have all warmed the deepest cockles of my heart. Now, I know I usually try to alternate between Tony's and Bruce's storylines, but I know I left such a cliffhanger and I feel like I owe it to everyone to offer a bit more Bruce/Phoenix angst. So here we are! Thank you again to everyone, and keep on reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: Well… I own Phoenix, I guess. He's no Bruce or Tony, but I suppose he'll do._

"…Little brother?" Bruce ventured, his eyes wide and jaw agape. His entire insides seemed to turn to jelly.

"Well, half-brother, technically. Same mother, _very_ different fathers. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept." Phoenix suppressed a bitter smile as he watched his younger sibling try to absorb what he'd just been told.

"But…how? Neither of them ever told me. Where were you?" Bruce looked at his brother in bewilderment, unable to get up as his legs were weak and shaking from the pronouncement. Then again, maybe they were just weak from being strapped down and tortured for God knows how long. By his brother. Dear God, did Phoenix really just say they were related?

"Well, I am going to kill you, so I suppose I owe you some sort of explanation." Phoenix sighed. "Two years before your parents were to be wed, our mother met my father, John Engelmann. They were both young and in love, and nine short months later, I was born. My father wanted to take her and I away where we wouldn't be found, but she insisted she had to stay. She had been promised to your father, and she was determined to honor her family and go through with the marriage, no matter how she detested him. For the first several years of my life, my mother was only able to visit me two, maybe three times a week, if she was lucky. She would tuck me into bed and sing 'Sweet Violets' as I drifted into sleep." For a moment, Phoenix's eyes dropped the shields protecting him and he appeared peaceful, lost in a memory. Suddenly, his head snapped to face Bruce, his mouth pulled into a vicious sneer. "Then, right around the time you were born, she began to come less and less often. My father simply told me that she was busy, but I was patient. I relished every chance I got to see her. Without warning, she stopped coming entirely. My father began crying almost daily, but he refused to explain why. He was never the same. Years passed and I thought about her, dreamed about her_**, prayed**_ to whatever deity was out there to let me see her one last time!" His voice rose up in anguish and Bruce thought for a moment, he actually saw a tear forming in Phoenix's eye. "Just a few years ago, my father lay on his deathbed, taking what would be his last breaths before cancer his consumed him. I, of course, was right by his side when he pulled me close and told me what had happened to my mother. The real reason she stopped coming to visit me. The real reason he was crying that day. The reason why I would never see her again." His hands clenched into fists, his body trembling ever so slightly with rage. "He told me it was my job to avenge her. To make sure this never happened to anyone else ever again! And he told me to start with you."

"What do you want with me?" Bruce said. "I had nothing to do with her death!"

Phoenix let out a cruel laugh streaked with pain and indignation. "Au contraire. Maybe you weren't the one who killed her, but you were the real reason she stayed with that monster. If it weren't for you, she would have been with me. She would have lived!" He took a moment to regain his composure, deep breaths echoing down the cold hallway. "However, that is not the reason I need you. Look at me, Brucie. What could someone like me do to stop monsters like your father? Skinny, weak, helpless… I wouldn't stand a chance. But then I looked at you, as my father asked. How the wheels began to turn! I knew what I needed to do. I needed to copy your ability and transfer it to me. I needed to be strong like you! With the Hulk's power at my disposal, no one would be able to stop me!"

Bruce shook his head in shock. "Don't you see? These powers are a curse, not a gift! They've ruined my life! They're uncontrollable!"

"Maybe to you, but that's why I've needed to experiment." Phoenix strode back towards the control panel and resumed typing. "I believe I've found a way to ensure that the Hulk state is controllable and repressible, if I should so wish. We're down to the final stage, little brother, and then there'll be no more need for you." With a small smile, he typed in the last number and stood back. "This is the last test, and then the serum will be complete. With this in mind, I would like to say a final farewell, as the chances of you surviving this are rather unlikely. Thank you for your time."

Bruce ran to the glass wall, mustering up the strength to stand. "Wait, Phoenix, you don't want to do this!" His hands pressed against the glass in one last attempt to stop his captor.

There was a flicker in Phoenix's eyes. A flicker of sorrow, of love, of uncertainty. But it passed within a moment, and Bruce watched as his brother stepped forward to the control panel. With one move, the power was activated and a low beep filled the room.

Bruce screamed as the Hulk fought to break through to the surface. His muscles were changing back and forth rapidly, his eyes flitting between brown and an angry green. He collapsed to the ground, the pain clouding his mind. Yet, in his torment, Bruce could have sworn he heard something slip past Phoenix's clenched lips, his eyes shut tight.

"I'm sorry, mother."

With that, Bruce gave in to the darkness and his mind faded to black.


	11. Chapter 11

_Happy Holidays, everyone! Thanks again for all of the reviews and keep them coming! They are what keep me (and I'm sure every other author on this site) writing and inspired. Cookies to all of you!_

Tony sat on the edge of his leather computer chair, his leg bouncing incessantly. His brow was scrunched in that way Pepper knew meant he was pissed. His eyes flew back and forth as he read and reread the files on Phoenix, glaring as though he thought enough concentration would make the picture on screen confess its guilt then and there. After a few moments, he swept his arm across the desk with a tortured yell, the mug of coffee he had been carefully sipping now shattered on the floor.

"GODDAMNIT!" He shouted. "DAMN IT ALL!"

Pepper quickly made her way across the room and reached to put her hand on Tony's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He threw his shoulder out of reach, his face red with rage.

"Tony, you need to calm down!" Pepper said, a look of concern and shock on her face.

He turned to face her, giving new meaning to the term 'death stare'. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! DON'T TELL ME TO TAKE A BREATH, OR DRINK SOME WATER, OR TAKE A FREAKING NAP! JUST DON'T!" His fists clenched, he looked frantically around the room and made his way to the wall on his left. There was a short pause, and then he punched a hole in the plaster with a short yell. Pepper gasped as he stood there, his shoulders pumping up and down as he tried to catch his breath. He carefully removed his fist, now bloody around the edges, and rested his head on the wall left above the hole, his breathing haggard and rough.

Pepper took a step back. She'd known Tony for years now, and she'd been there for everything; his father's death, the abduction and torture in the Middle East, and even more things she probably wasn't supposed to know about. But never before had she seen him this angry, this guilty, this… helpless. She didn't have the first clue how to help him in all this, and the fact that he refused to talk didn't help matters. But she knew enough to give Tony a minute to collect himself, so despite the fact that every muscle in her body was aching to run over, hold him and never let go, she stood her ground.

"Pepper… something's wrong. I don't know what, but I can feel it." The low murmur of his voice broke the silence. "I can't just wait here for Cap and Thor to try and rescue Bruce. I can't just sit here and "do more research" on other possible suspects. I need to do something. If Bruce is hurt, or….." His voice broke off, as though he couldn't bring himself to vocalize the possibility that Bruce was killed. "It would be my fault. I shouldn't have called him a coward. I should have made sure that the Tower's security was good enough. I should have heard the intruder and saved him."

"Tony," Pepper began, but Tony raised an arm to quiet her. Turning from the wall, he kept his eyes down and refused to make eye contact.

"Don't tell me it wasn't my fault. It was Pepper, and you know it."

With a swift move over to where he stood, Pepper grabbed the sides of his face and forced his eyes up to meet hers. "Look, Tony," she said, exasperated and distraught that he was so miserable, "I won't keep trying to make you believe that it wasn't your fault. That's something you have to realize on your own. But dwelling on it won't help Bruce, and it won't help you. Right now, the best thing you can do to help Bruce is try to find out who has him. Steve and Thor are checking out the possible suspects right now."

"And I should be there!" Tony said, the anguish fading from his face and melting into anger again. "I can help, I can-"

"No, Tony, you can't!" Pepper shouted. The room grew silent. She took a breath and pressed her hand against her forehead, trying to hold herself together. "Tony, you're a mess right now. Do you have a right to be? Absolutely. But right now, even you have to realize you're dangerous. You aren't thinking clearly, and if there's even the tiniest hint that one of the men is hiding something…"

Tony scoffed bitterly. "What, you think I'm going to go psycho and try to kill him then and there? I have some self-control; I'm not just going to go around punching things!"

"You mean like the wall?"

Tony's mouth grew thin and tight. No matter how he denied it, he knew she was right.

Pepper looked up into his eyes, copper with golden flecks around the edges. Usually there was an air of whimsy to them, the crinkles around them always prominent from his perpetual smirk and laughter. No longer did they crease around the edges; rather, they had grown steely and cold, walling up his emotions from the rest of the world. The light that seemed to emanate from his being was gone, and Pepper pined for the Tony Stark she remembered.

They stood there for what felt like forever, neither knowing what else to say, when suddenly, Jarvis' voice filled the room.

"Sir, there's something I think you should see."

With a faint furrowing of his brow, Tony turned to the computer screen he had been using. As Pepper watched, his expression went from that of intense confusion and concentration, to one of realization and shock. "It can't be…"

"What is it?" Pepper inquired, both hopeful and fearful of what Tony might show her.

"It's a connection. I know who took Bruce." He jumped up from his chair and ran to the elevator. "Jarvis, bring me to the garage. It's time to get the suit on."

"Wait, Tony! What do you mean-" Pepper was cut off by the close of the elevator's steel doors as Tony raced to get his suit. Worried and confused, Pepper made her way to the computer screen to see what Tony had seen.

On the screen in front of her was a picture of a newborn infant and a woman, probably his mother, in a hospital bed. The boy had tufts of black hair and chocolate eyes, one of which seemed to have a faint stripe through the iris. The mother had cascading hair, dark like her son's, and couldn't have been older than twenty-five or so. Her eyes, like her son's, had the same faint stripe. Both were smiling and the mother had a look of pure joy on her face. Pepper smiled for a second, her maternal side unable to resist the cuteness that was embodied in the photo. But seconds later, her smile melted away and was replaced by confusion. What did Tony and Jarvis see in this picture that she couldn't?

Only then did she see the caption below:

_Rebecca Walters, 24, holds her newborn son, Phoenix. Both show traits of the rare genetic disorder "__Waardenburg Syndrome", prime examples of the defect's passage through genetics._

_So it's Phoenix and his mother_, Pepper thought. _That doesn't mean anything. Although that woman looks familiar…_ Then it hit her.

"That's Bruce's mother!" she whispered in incredulity. _Tony found the connection! That has to be who took Bruce! I mean, something like this can't just be a coincidence. We're getting Bruce back._

She smiled before she realized what Tony was getting into. Her stomach dropped as she flashed back to Tony's state of mind before he left. Tony was convinced it was Phoenix, and he had made it clear over the past several days that he intended to kill the bastard who had taken Bruce. He had been drinking nothing coffee and whiskey over the past week, so there was no way to predict how he would react now. Or, she realized with even more horror, if he could even take on the criminal mastermind. He was sick, in pain, exhausted, and physically drained. What if Tony wasn't able to stop Phoenix? The man had one of the most brilliant minds in the world… he was sure to have set precautions in case Tony or the others came looking. Tony was in serious trouble.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Steve's number as fast as her trembling hands could manage. As the phone rang, she rocketed to the elevator to get to the cars in the garage. Thank God Tony liked things fast.

After three agonizing rings, Pepper's prayers were answered. "Hello, Pepper," Steve said politely as ever.

"Phoenix's place, NOW!" she screamed.

She could practically see his head gently tilt to the side as it did when he was confused. "Pepper, we already checked there, and he seems clean-"

"TONY'S IN TROUBLE!"

"…On our way now."

Hanging up, she hopped into the seat of a particularly flashy sports car and threw her foot on the acceleration. She only hoped that she could make it there before something horrible happened to Tony... or Bruce.


	12. Chapter 12

_Almost at the end! Just a few more chapters to go. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review and favorite this story. It really does mean a lot, and it is an excellent kick in the pants to remind me to keep updating. Enjoy!_

_ Damnit, Bruce, hold on!_

Tony willed his suit to go faster, aware that every wasted second could cost Bruce his life. The adrenaline coursed through his veins like a drug, clearing his alcohol-hazed mind in an instant. This was no longer the Tony Stark that laughed as Thor tried (and failed) to out-drink Steve. This was no longer the Tony Stark who had proudly grinned when he managed to get Natasha and Clint to finally admit their painfully obvious attraction to each other and start a relationship. This was no longer the Tony Stark who sat on the roof at night with Bruce and stared at the stars for hours, feeling safe and loved for the first time in his life be none other than a reclusive fugitive mutant. No, this was a new man; a man with one objective: save Bruce Banner at any cost. This Tony Stark was cold, determined, and on a mission. This Tony Stark… was scared to his core.

As he rounded the street corner, the small ranch house came into view. With a porch freshly painted white, a welcome mat at the door, and scattered lawn gnomes, it didn't exactly look like a criminal mastermind's headquarters. But Tony knew better. He knew with every fiber in his being that this was it; he could practically feel Bruce's presence just yards away. His jaw tight and his eyes stony, he dropped to the ground in front of the home. He stepped determinedly toward the house, fists clenched.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Ms. Potts." The AI's voice chirped.

Emotionless, he continued toward the house. "Not now, Jarvis."

"Sir, it would appear to be important. She insists on speaking to you."

"Not now." He accentuated each word carefully, his voice growing impatient.

"Sir, I really think you should-" His voice was abruptly cut off as Tony switched the AI to mute. Pepper could wait; this couldn't.

Finally, he had reached the door. Body tense, he looked down at the mat below. **Home Is Where the Heart Is**, it proudly proclaimed in an elegant font. With a small chuckle, he raised his arm and punched it straight through, demolishing the weak wooden frame.

As he stepped through what little of the doorframe was left, he heard a faint cry from below. In a flash, his manner became frantic as he searched for a door. Quickly deciding that finding an entrance would be too slow, he clenched his jaw and ripped through the floor as fast as he could. The metal torn apart, he jumped through the hole and was horrified by what he saw.

Surrounding him was a white lab room, rather similar to the labs he and Bruce spent so much time in at Stark Towers. Metal tables lined the walls, covered in all manner of what looked to be dangerous tools and concoctions. There were knives, drills, syringes, live electric wires, cranial saws, and more. The test tubes and flasks were filled with a number of differently colored liquids, none of which Tony suspected were good. But the thing that most disturbed him was the cold metal table lying in the center. It appeared worn from use, and the leather straps hanging off the side were obviously restraints to keep the test subject – Bruce, Tony realized – under Phoenix's control. All of the torture Bruce must have endured ran through Tony's mind, all of the pain Phoenix must have inflicted on him. His resolve to slowly and painfully execute Phoenix intensified, if such a thing were possible.

All of this happened in about the space of a second, at which point Tony registered the continued screams down the hallway. He turned and sprinted to the end of what felt like the world's longest tunnel when Phoenix and Bruce came into sight. Bruce lay convulsing in a windowed chamber, his screams penetrating through the glass. His skin was rippling as muscles grew and shrunk, his color alternating between green and its usual white pallor. As Tony approached, Phoenix turned from the wall to face the man of iron for the first time. He appeared gaunt and drained, as though he was about to faint. Just as Tony took a step forward, Phoenix took aim with his gun.

"Do you really think that's going to stop me?" Tony shouted in fury.

A sad smile crossed Phoenix's face. "No, I really don't. But it did give my machine the time to finish processing the formula."

Tony's eyes widened. "The formula?"

"If Bruce does survive this, tell him thank you. Tell him his _brother_ says thank you."

Tony lunged forward with a yell, ready to rip his throat out, when Phoenix grabbed a syringe Tony hadn't noticed and plunged it into his arm. Instantly, he began shaking and he dropped to the ground. While he started to groan and shout, Tony pushed past him and ripped the control panel off the wall, effectively stopping Bruce's transformation. With a deep moan, he was reduced to his normal size and color. Tony ripped the door straight off its hinges and ran in, cradling the doctor in his arms.

"It's going to be okay," he found himself whispering. "I'm here, you're safe."

Slowly, the doctor opened his eyes. Warm chocolate irises greeted Tony for the first time in what felt like forever. "T-tony?"

"It's me." Tony suddenly became glad his helmet remained on, because he didn't know if he could handle Bruce seeing him tear up. "I told you, you're not getting away from me that easily."

Bruce blinked as though he was making sure he was truly awake and that this all wasn't the dream of a dying man. With a soft smile, he looked up at Tony with the gentleness and faith that Tony had come to rely on in his life. With a small crack in his voice, he whispered by Tony's ear.

"I knew you'd come."

Tony removed his helmet to look at Bruce properly, but just as it retracted, a profound scream was heard through the doorway.

Phoenix's back faced them as he lay curled up on the floor. Slowly, his body began to morph and change, his muscles growing and tearing through his simple black suit. Convulsions wracked his body as he shrieked and his skin turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh, God…" Tony mumbled.

A grim look perched on his face, Bruce replied "I don't think God has anything to do with this."

Phoenix gave a final shout as he reached his full size, easily ten feet tall and over a thousand pounds in all. He turned around slowly to face the two scientists. His breathing was heavy, and his thick black brows were knitted tightly in confusion. For a moment, it seemed he was estimating their threat level. However, upon deeming them insignificant, he gave a great roar to the skies above and jumped straight through the hole Tony had torn earlier.

Both men let out a sigh of relief, releasing the breath neither had realized they'd been holding. Tony looked down at Bruce, trying to assess the damage done, but the doctor pushed him away.

"I'm fine, Tony." he said in annoyance.

However, it took more than that to deter Tony. "Is this what you call fine? You're cut and bleeding in just about a million places, you have bruises covering your whole body, and I'm pretty damn sure you've got a concussion. If this is fine, I don't even want to know what you categorize as 'hurt.'"

"Tony, I'm serious," Bruce said, squirming out of Tony's grip. "We've got bigger problems right now." Tony opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Steve, Thor, and a thoroughly pissed Pepper.

"Doctor!" Thor shouted. He ran toward Bruce in hopes of a hug, but Tony raised his hand to stop him. Thor's disappointed look almost made him allow it, but he was confident that the doctor's body wasn't ready for an Asgardian hug.

"Tony, what the hell was that thing?" Steve asked, concern apparent in his tone.

"It was Phoenix," Bruce croaked. "He's going to destroy the city."

Everyone's attention went straight to Bruce, awaiting further information.

"Did he tell you this?" Steve asked. Pepper's eyes were wide with fear, and Tony's body grew stiff against Bruce. Tension seemed to choke the air around them.

With a sigh, the doctor continued. "No, but he didn't need to. He's angry, dangerously angry. Toss that in with the fact that this is his first transformation, he's in pain, and he is certainly confused, and there's no doubt. This city won't last long."

"What can we do?" Pepper said, her voice shaky and high.

"Well, he can't just be killed. He's in a form nearly identical to mine, and I'm sure just as impervious to physical attack. I don't know if there's anything we can do, other than just evacuate the city and…" His voice trailed off. His brow, which had been furrowed as it always was when he had to solve a puzzle, slowly relaxed and an unrecognizable look came upon his face. "Get him to Stark Tower." Bruce said, his jaw set.

Steve stepped forward. "But what will that-"

"Do it." Bruce ordered in a low, commanding voice none of the others had ever heard. With a nod, Steve, Thor, and Pepper all climbed up the stairs on their way to their vehicles. Tony looked down at Bruce and tried to figure out what he was thinking. His face showed hints of fear, anxiety, sadness, confidence and, above all, resolution. This frightened Tony even more than his physical wounds.

"Fly me to the Tower." Bruce's voice brought Tony back to reality.

"Bruce, what are you thinking?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Trust me." He refused to make eye contact.

"But-"

"Tony, how many times have I trusted you? How many times have I put my fears aside and done exactly what you said without question?" His voice was pained and desperate. "For once, just this _once_, will you please do the same for me?"

Every bone in his body ached to rush Bruce to the nearest hospital, to take him anywhere but the damn Tower, to take him as far from Phoenix as possible. But one look at those eyes and he knew he couldn't say no. With a deep breath, he slowly nodded yes. Grabbing Bruce under his arms, he activated to jets on the suit and began their ascent into the sky.

As Tony put the helmet back on and focused on the road in front of them, Bruce swallowed nervously. He knew there was only one solution to stop Phoenix, one weapon that would be too much for even the Hulk form to bear. He just wished there was another way. As they flew toward the Tower, Bruce wiped a stray tear from his face, knowing exactly how this had to end.


	13. Chapter 13

_Here's the final chapter, guys! I want to thank everyone who took the time out of their busy lives to read this. Every single one of you have helped make this story a success. And to all reviewers, a great big batch of cookies to all of you for giving me the push to finish writing this. Seriously, this wouldn't have happened without you. One more thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. You are all big rays of sunshine. I'll see you next time, and I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to __**Innocence**__!_

After what felt like the longest fly of his life, Tony touched down on the landing pad and gently helped Bruce to his feet. The scientist was clearly still in pain, wrinkles lining his forehead as he fought off the waves of agony that still wracked his body from his time with Phoenix. Tony shuddered as he tried to imagine what Bruce had gone through with that madman. The madman that _he_ hadn't been able to stop. Despite Bruce's earlier attempts at comfort, Tony couldn't stop the guilt that was tearing him apart. Every time he looked at Bruce's face, he felt it. Every time he thought about that laboratory, he felt it. And flying over the city that was being torn apart by a hulked-out Phoenix? Smelling the smoke from the burning apartments and hearing the sirens racing through the streets as the other Avengers and the police tried to contain the damage and get Phoenix to the tower? You can be damn sure he felt it then.

"Ah! Tony…" Bruce groaned sharply as Tony grabbed his waist for extra support.

"Sorry, sorry. My bad." After shifting his weight gently, Bruce let out a small sigh of relief. The two slowly made their way into the tower, where Bruce was set down on the faded leather couch while Tony raced to the bar. Gone for just a moment, he returned with a cup of ice water and pills for the doctor and a fresh bottle of whiskey for himself.

Bruce eagerly took the pills and swallowed them without any arguments. Finishing the last of the water in the glass, he turned toward Tony with a sad smile. "Thanks," he offered weakly.

"Don't mention it."

Both men sat quietly, hands folded in their laps, unsure of how to proceed. Both had so much they wanted to say, but neither knew how to actually go about _saying_ it. Minutes passed as they both tried to form words. Suddenly, both opened their mouths to speak, urgency in both voices.

"Tony, I-"

"Look, Bruce-"

Luckily for both men, the phone rung at that very second. Jumping to his feet, Tony grabbed his phone off the table.

"Hey, you've got Tony," he answered grimly. Bruce watched as Tony's face reacted to every bit of information thrown at him. Flashes of guilt periodically crossed his features, making him look older and more world-weary than any man should. Bruce waited anxiously as Tony responded with several more rounds of "Yep," "Mm-hm," and "Got it." Finally, he gave a gruff "We'll be ready," to whoever was on the other line.

Bruce broke the silence as Tony placed his phone back on the table.

"Are they coming?" he asked tentatively, knowing quite certainly that they were.

"Yep. Here in ten." Bruce's heart sank. "You gonna fill me in on the rest of the plan, or what?" Bruce grimaced as he slowly rose to his feet. His jaw set, he turned toward the elevator, deliberately avoiding eye contact.

"We have to get to the lab." His jaw locked and his face set with determination, he began hobbling towards the elevator. With a look of annoyance, Tony ran in front of him and blocked his way stubbornly.

"Gee, don't overload me with details. Keep it simple, why don't you."

A look of annoyance wiggled its way onto Bruce's face, but his voice remained steady.

"While I was in Phoenix's lab, I saw a lot of his work, including the recipe for whatever the hell he used to keep my Hulk under control. It only takes a second to make, and we have everything in the lab."

Tony looked him over suspiciously, but seemed to reason that he was telling the truth.

"Alright, let's get your ass down there." He threw his arm out again for support for the doctor and they made their way down the tower. As the elevator's steel doors shut, Bruce thanked his lucky stars – lucky being a relative term in his life – that Tony didn't realize he was lying out of his ass about that serum crap.

Within minutes, the two made it to the lab they used to call home. Tony couldn't help but flash back to the horrible room in Phoenix's house, but Bruce plowed straight on ahead to the arc reactor they had spent so much time designing. He ripped off the panel covering the controls and began pressing buttons rapidly in a sequence Tony didn't recognize.

"Bruce, what the hell are you doing?" Tony asked. "We have to make the serum _now_!" He scrambled toward Bruce, poorly disguising the look of fear upon his face as the time of Phoenix's arrival grew nearer and nearer. Keeping his back to Tony as he punched in another sequence of programming, Bruce raised a hand to stop him. "Bruce, get the lead out of your pants and get a move on! That serum isn't going to make itself!"

With a slow breath out, Bruce punched in the final numbers and closed the panel. He turned to face Tony, tears building in his eyes.

"There is no serum, is there?" Tony said slowly, a look of pained realization in his eyes.

"No, there isn't."

Tony stiffened visibly. "You don't seriously plan to – "

"I do."

"You can't set it off without – "

"I know."

Tony's lips quivered as he tried to form words, but none came. With an agonized shout, he flipped over the metal table he had been preparing. Bruce closed his eyes resignedly as the glass vials shattered on the tile below them. Tony spun around, staring daggers at Bruce.

"You crazy son of a bitch! You really think that blowing this whole place up with you in it is going to solve anything?" He was livid, the words like stinging barbs as he threw them at Bruce. "You don't even know that this'll work! You said it yourself, he's big, he's strong, and he's royally pissed off. This might not kill him, but it'll definitely kill you." His voice dropped lower as he grew desperate. "Bruce, I just got you back. Doing this, the grind of daily life, it isn't the same without you. I don't want things to be like they were before you stayed here. I don't… it's just better with you here."

"Tony," Bruce offered gently, "This is my mess. You know what it's like to feel guilty and responsible for lives lost, I know you do. And going back and trying to clean up some of the mess you made was hard, and it was pretty damn dangerous. But it was the right thing to do. Now, it's time for me to do the same." A roar was heard from outside the tower, sending a shiver through both men. Bruce looked down at his feet as he continued. "Tony, my dad killed his mom. Our mom, I guess. In the end, he wants me. I know there's no way to stop him, except for this. With that, I can't knowingly let him live and continue to hurt people. This is my problem to fix, and mine alone."

Tony's suit suddenly registered an emergency call from Pepper. Tony put it on speaker.

_"Guys, he's here, but he's angry! He'll be inside in a second, so do whatever you have to do! We'll be in as soon as we can!"_

"No, Pepper, all of you stay outside. Clear the block and get out!"

There was a brief pause in her words as Phoenix's screech was heard again. _"Tony, we already cleared the area, just in case. But what do you mean we have to – "_

His voice was pained as he shouted. "Just go!"

_"…We'll see you and Bruce soon."_ The phone resounded with a dial tone as she abandoned the call. Tony raised tear-filled eyes to look at the man in front of him.

"Tony, just go," Bruce said, his voice trembling lightly. He opened his mouth to say something else, but just as he did, he collapsed to his knees. Tony ran to his side and held him close, looking him over with panic on his face. With a sharp gasp he realized just how bad the scientist's wounds were from his time with Phoenix. Bruce's pallor was sickly and pale, his bruises every shade of the rainbow and his eyes… his eyes were fading in and out of focus. He knew in one look that Bruce wasn't making it out of this alive. He'd be lucky if he lasted five more minutes. He also knew that if Bruce didn't last long enough to pull the trigger on the arc reactor bomb, this would all be for nothing and they'd still be stuck with the unstoppable new Hulk.

More than anything, he knew where he was going to be when this all went down, and it wasn't going to be on that street corner with Pepper and the others.

"Bruce, you can't do this. Not alone." Bruce raised bleary eyes up to look at the billionaire, a look in his eyes that said he knew he was going to die. Choking back tears, Tony smiled back down at him, pulling him into a soul-wrenching embrace. In that instant, everything the two men had ever wanted to say was said. Every thought considered, every dream hoped, every nightmare that ever plagued them was communicated in a way that went beyond words, beyond time. In that moment, they were one.

"Don't let go," Bruce said faintly. Tears openly streamed down his face. "I don't want to be alone."

Tony gave a small chuckle as he lay his head back against the wall behind him. "You'll never be alone. You're stuck with me, Banner, whether you like it or not."

Out of the silence came the sound of uncontrolled rage, glass shattering, and metal tearing. It was time.

"Ready, Bruce?" Tony whispered. At the quiet that followed, he glanced down at the other man. His eyes looked out into the distance, never to see anything again. Never to see Tony again. Bruce was gone.

Tony choked out a small cry as he shut Bruce's eyes one last time. A single tear fell from his face as the snarls from below came closer. Pulling himself up, Tony moved to the panel and opened the cover, placing his finger over the final button. With an ear-deafening crash, the giant red monster appeared before him in all of its terrifying power. With a smirk, Tony pressed the button.

"I'll see you in Hell, you bastard."

There was a flash of light, a thunderous bang, and then darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper stood tall, dressed in an elegant black dress. Bruce had complimented her in it once, mentioned how beautiful it made her look. Then, of course, Tony's sarcastic remarks asking "When did you two start sleeping together?" and "You do realize that your babies will be the most boring people on the planet?" shut him right up. Bruce always clammed up when Tony teased him about never going out with people or having relationships, but Pepper always thought he had the only relationship he'd ever need right there with Tony.

And Tony… God, what was there to say about Tony? He was loud, he was arrogant, he was rude. But he also had a kindness to him, a caring side. More than anything, he needed someone to love him. Pepper was never enough. She had never filled that emptiness inside him that he tried so desperately to hide. But when he was with Bruce, everything was different. He was finally happy.

There was a lot of pomp and circumstance afterwards. Reporters at every door, government people trying to give out awards, parades through the streets. But in the end, the ceremony had been small. Natasha and Clint were there, Steve and Thor, Fury, Maria, and Pepper, of course. Tears were shed and speeches were given, but in the end, nothing made it hurt less. Nothing changed what had happened.

With a sad smile playing across her lips, Pepper laid down the bouquet of flowers and stepped back.

"Thank you two. For everything."

With that, she strode back to the gates across the fields where the limo was waiting to carry her back to reality. Little as she liked it, the world continued to spin and she had a role to play. She owed it to both of them to do her part.

As she drove away, a faint breeze blew autumn leaves across the ground where a wide granite headstone was placed. On one side was a photo of a grinning man, his tousled hair and artfully crafted beard accentuating his sharp features, eternally looking as though he was in on a joke nobody else understood. On the other side of the stone, there lay a picture of a man with sensitive cocoa eyes, a shy smile across his face. His eyes betrayed a piece of the horrors he had seen, and nothing could erase that, but you could feel the hope radiating off of him. You could almost touch the true happiness in his smile as the man had finally found peace. In the center, there was one solemn message engraved, the memorial to two men who had seen the darkest this earth had to offer and fought for it anyways.

**In Loving Memory Of Anthony Stark And Bruce Banner.**

**Heroes In Life, Brothers Forever.**


End file.
